1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to gain control, and more specifically, to gain control of a receiver using signal peak tracking.
2. Related Art
Communication protocols have been widely adopted for providing connectivity in a number of applications, including healthcare, sports, and sensor applications. Such protocols often use a preamble sequence at the beginning of a transmission that is used to identify a valid start of the transmission. The preamble sequence indicates to a receiver that a transmission is underway.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.